


Великий Эму

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: Белые люди из города пытаются оцивилизовать подростков-аборигенов, и те обращаются за помощью к Великому Эму.
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737
Kudos: 5





	Великий Эму

**Author's Note:**

> «В мифологии аборигенов большое внимание уделяется объектам звёздного неба... Предполагается, что некоторые стилизованные изображения эму относятся к известному по всей Австралии небесному объекту, образованному тёмными пылевыми облаками Млечного Пути. Примечательно, что тёмным облакам Млечного Пути придавалось определяющее значение также и в астрономии инков». [(Источник)](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8B)
> 
> Специалистам-этнографам не читать, а то инфаркт хватит...

Старого знахаря племени нунггубую звали Нулугджи. 

Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил его очень боялись, даже Вамбая, который был старше всех остальных: ему уже сравнялось тринадцать зим, и его скоро должны были посвятить в мужчины, пропев над ним священную песню и выбив передние зубы. Мужчинам передние зубы ни к чему, они же получают оружие. Не каменный, а настоящий нож, выкованный ванисую, белыми людьми из города. И Вамбая получит такой. Как раз, когда закончится зима и время дождей.

Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил ему сильно завидовали, даже Янгола, которая вообще-то была девчонкой, так что в мужчины её посвятить никак нельзя было, хотя она очень сокрушалась, потихоньку ревела и просила Великого Эму сделать её мальчишкой. Какое там! Только после перерождения, как рассудительно объяснил ей Пунапа, и Янгола, поревев, смирилась, хотя до того перерождения — вон сколько!

Ей ещё предстояло изронить первую кровь, пройти обряд посвящения в женщины, выйти замуж (может быть, даже за кого-то из них) и рожать мужу детей. А пока что Янгола повсюду бегала со своими друзьями. Если те отправлялись охотиться на кенгуру и вомбатов, она увязывалась за ними, а если сама собиралась искать и откапывать съедобные корешки и личинок, то брала мальчишек с собой. Они разводили в пустыне костёр, как встарь — двумя палочками, запекали найденное и добытое в золе, сидели и разговаривали, задумчиво глядя в небо.

Там всегда вырисовывался громадный грозный силуэт Великого Эму. Ванисую, белые люди из города, именовали его пылевым облаком Млечного Пути, но Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил точно знали, что это Великий Эму с небес присматривает за ними.

Получилось так, что все пятеро, пребывая на расстоянии трёх полётов стрелы от стоянки племени, первыми встретили приезжих ванисую, белых. Те прибыли на железной-повозке-которая-катилась-сама, как называл её знахарь Нулугджи, а белые называли коротко — джип. 

Белых было трое. Высокий сухопарый мужчина и коренастая маленькая женщина с круглыми стёклами на глазах были одеты в чёрные длинные балахоны, почти достигавшие земли. Третий мужчина был бородатым низкорослым охотником с коротко остриженными седыми волосами. Племя нунггубую знало его хорошо. Его звали Сэм, и он вечно носил с собою флягу со зловонной водой, которая заставляла его покачиваться из стороны в сторону, так что он иногда даже падал. Изредка он угощал своей вонючей водой мужчин племени, и те тоже начинали глупо смеяться, шататься и падать.

Но на этот раз Сэм из фляги не пил. Он очень почтительно обращался к людям в длинных чёрных балахонах и раскинул для них зелёную палатку неподалёку от жилищ племени. Те сразу же вошли в эту палатку, а Сэм встал перед входом и обратился ко всем собравшимся вокруг на языке нунггубую. Он сказал:

— Перед вами отец Питер и сестра Дженнифер. Они посланы сюда, в пустыню, от имени… — тут он кашлянул, в явном затруднении оглянулся на палатку и дальше произнёс что-то неразборчивое, а потом опять понятное: — Они хотят, чтобы люди нунггубую не болели чёрной злой болезнью. Сейчас каждого из вас они уколют чудотворной иглой, — тут он снова кашлянул и обернулся к палатке, откуда мужчина и женщина в чёрных балахонах и со стёклами на глазах проворно выкатили маленькую железную повозку на колёсиках и накрыли её белой материей. Сверху они разложили железные и стеклянные блестящие предметы. 

Сэм почесал в затылке, набрал в грудь побольше воздуху и продолжал, а люди нунггубую внимательно слушали, и Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил — тоже.

— Ещё они запишут ваши имена и сделают ваши портреты. Это нужно для того, чтобы в городе знали, сколько всего людей в племени нунггубую и сколько вам понадобится муки, крупы, сахара и ткани.

Тут он широко улыбнулся, и стало заметно, что передние зубы у него как раз есть, а остальных нету.

— Его неправильно посвящали в мужчины, — прошептал Вамбая, не утерпев, но его всё равно никто не услышал, потому что все возбуждённо зашумели, обсуждая сказанное.

Потом всё племя устремилось к палатке, чтобы смотреть, как белые люди колют каждого из них по очереди тонкой блестящей иголкой в плечо, предварительно потерев место укола белым круглым лоскутом, смоченным чем-то остро пахнущим. Лоскут сразу становился чёрным, и Янгола заметила, как маленькая женщина с круглыми стёклами на глазах всякий раз морщится, выбрасывая его, чтобы взять из пачки новый.

Ещё Сэм принуждал всех уколотых иголкой стоять ровно, а сухопарый мужчина, про которого Сэм сказал, что он чей-то отец, наводил на них блестящий предмет, который смешно щёлкал. А женщина в круглых стёклах на глазах, чья-то сестра, выдавала каждой женщине нунггубую большой кусок синей прочной материи с дыркой посередине и помогала продеть голову в дырку так, чтобы тело стало прикрытым. И Янголе она так же сделала, ободряюще улыбнувшись при этом.

Про себя Янгола решила, что из такого огромного куска она вырежет столько новых набедренных повязок, сколько получится, едва чужаки уйдут. Кроме того, эта тряпка закрыла священные узоры на её теле. 

Она слышала, как женщины племени потихоньку обсуждают между собой то же самое и пересмеиваются.

Она потёрла место укола. Немного болело, и вздулась шишка.

Когда всё закончилось, Сэм принялся раздавать мужчинам, главам семейств, мешки с крупой, мукой и сахаром. Все шумно ликовали, вскинув над головами мешки, а некоторые принялись даже танцевать Танец Радости и Восхваления Великого Эму, ведь это он прислал сюда белых людей из города. Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил тоже смеялись и хлопали в ладоши.

Наконец Сэм снова обратился ко всем с речью.

— Люди нунггубую, вы все убедились в щедрости и милосердии белых людей из города. Теперь вы понимаете, что они хотят вам только добра. Когда закончится время дождей, отец Питер, сестра Дженнифер, я и другие ванисую вернутся сюда, чтобы построить здесь миссию. Мис-сию, — повторил он раздельно, а сухопарый мужчина и маленькая женщина с круглыми стёклами на глазах закивали, улыбаясь. — Вашим детям больше не придётся странствовать по пустыне в поисках пищи, они будут жить тут, при мис-сии. Все, кому уже сравнялось восемь зим, но не исполнилось шестнадцати. Они смогут научиться читать и писать, носить чистую пристойную одежду, каждый день мыться, каждую ночь спать под крышей, и животы у них будут полны едой. Разве это не замечательно?

Он обвёл всех нунггубую пронзительным взглядом, и взрослые, держа в руках и на спине мешки с едой, снова одобрительно закивали.

Но Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил ошарашенно переглянулись. Ведь каждому из них как раз и было больше восьми зим и меньше шестнадцати…

Медленно и незаметно они начали отступать в пустыню, пока не миновали джип ванисую и не бросились бежать вниз по оврагу, прочь от стоянки.

— Мне это не нравится, — решительно сказала Янгола, когда они наконец остановились. Брови её сошлись к переносице, и она топнула босой ногой по растрескавшейся земле. — Нас запрут под крышей навсегда? Мы больше не сможем видеть на небе Великого Эму, охотиться и сидеть у костра? — голос её задрожал, и она коротко всхлипнула. А потом яростно сорвала с себя материю белых людей и швырнула наземь.

— Когда дожди уйдут и настанет лето, меня должны были посвятить в мужчины, — мрачно сказал Вамбая. — Что будет со мною?

— Нам надо пойти к знахарю, к Нулугджи! — горячо выпалил Пунапа, глядя поочерёдно на каждого из друзей. — Он же мудрец, он всё знает и посоветует, как нам быть!

Но когда они неслышными тенями прокрались в хижину Нулугджи, миновав палатку белых и семейные костры племени, они обнаружили, что мудрый знахарь безмятежно спит, уткнувшись лицом в циновку, и всхрапывает при этом, а от него распространяется зловоние той воды, которую всегда пил охотник Сэм.

— Нам никто не поможет, — обречённо выдохнул Пунапа дрожащими губами. — Нам всем надо уйти в пустыню и жить там впятером.

Но, говоря это, он прекрасно понимал, как легко они могут погибнуть. Даже Вамбая, самый старший среди них, был слишком молод и не набрался сил для одинокой, без взрослых, кочевой жизни. Пустыня была жестока, полна опасностей, хищных зверей, ядовитых змей и насекомых.

— Я знаю, что нужно сделать, — прошептала вдруг Янгола. Голос её окреп, когда она глядела не на спящего мёртвым сном Нулугджи, но на предметы его силы, покоившиеся рядом. Глиняные кувшины с заговоренной краской, магические ожерелья из звериных клыков, связки сухой травы и перьев. — Нам нужно самим попросить Великого Эму, чтобы он спас нас! Или прислал кого-то, кто спасёт нас!

Глаза её светились в темноте хижины, и Вамбая вдруг подумал, до чего же она красива.

Остальные переглянулись.

— Но мы же не умеем призывать Великого Эму, — нерешительно проговорил Куарама. — Мы же не колдуны.

— Мы столько раз видели, как Нулугджи рисовал на земле священные узоры, мы знаем, что они означают! — пылко возразила Янгола, встряхивая курчавой головой. — Мы сами нарисуем Великого Эму. И будем звать его, пока не охрипнем, и танцевать Танец Призыва, пока не упадём наземь! Великий Эму придёт или пришлёт нам добрых духов, чтобы те заступились за нас.

— Она права, — коротко вымолвил Вамбая, обращаясь к остальным. — Давайте возьмём всё, что сможем унести. Нулугджи осквернил себя зловонной водой, Великий Эму всё равно не станет его слушать.

Они взяли кувшины со священными красками и ритуальные связки и бегом устремились в пустыню, подальше от становища. Пустыня дышала ночным холодом, который зимой был особенно пронзительным, но им было жарко. Сверху на них внимательно и строго глядел Великий Эму. Глядел яркими глазами звёзд.

Они остановились, тяжело дыша. Янгола опустилась на колени и принялась зачерпывать краску из кувшинов прямо рукой, тщательно, но быстро рисуя на сухой каменистой земле силуэт Великого Эму. Краска волшебным образом светилась в темноте, и Янгола не обращала внимания на то, что кожа на её пальцах и ладонях, хоть и загрубевшая, вскоре лопнула и начала сочиться кровью. Кровь смешивалась с краской, от этого связь с Великим Эму должна стать только сильнее, словно в забытьи думала Янгола, пока остальные громко и мерно пели священную Песню Призыва, прихлопывая в ладоши и безостановочно идя по кругу, в центре которого она находилась.

Она закончила рисунок и так и осталась сидеть на потрескавшейся земле, уронив перемазанные кровью и краской руки на колени и подняв заплаканное лицо к звёздам. Она не заметила, как начала плакать.

Силуэт Великого Эму чётко виднелся в небе и ярко светился на земле. Внезапно Янголе показалось, что небо стало темнеть. Что-то чёрное, огромное, как гора, спускалось к ним оттуда!

Янгола не могла вымолвить ни слова, не могла двинуться с места, она только смотрела на это, приближавшееся к ней, остановившимся взглядом. Она не слышала криков друзей, которые в конце концов подхватили её под мышки и поволокли прочь со всех ног, спотыкаясь и падая.

Добежав до ближайшего оврага, они нырнули туда, с замирающими от ужаса и восторга сердцами наблюдая, как невиданная железная громада, в сотню сотен раз больше любого джипа белых людей из города, садится с небес прямо на рисунок Янголы.

* * *

Космический корабль инопланетной расы выбрал эту пустыню для кратковременной посадки и небольшого ремонта как раз по причине её безлюдья. Через несколько часов он покинул не только Землю, но и пределы Солнечной системы. Представители инопланетной расы считали, что человечество ещё не готово к контакту с внеземным разумом. Тем не менее прилёт корабля не остался незамеченным. Место его посадки вскоре было оцеплено военными. На биржах началась паника, в правительстве назревал кризис, государственные средства массовой информации усиленно опровергали слухи о появлении НЛО. Одним словом, белым людям из города стало чем заняться помимо племени нунггубую.

Люди нунггубую поспешно откочевали вглубь пустыни, туда, где никому не пришло бы в голову их искать. А Вамбая, Пунапа, Янгола, Куарама и Гулпилил никогда и никому не рассказывали, что это именно они призвали Великого Эму, спасшего их от заточения под крышей.


End file.
